1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates in general to office equipment and particularly to a novel file folder conveyor for storing and moving files.
2. Description of Related Art
U.S. Pat. No. 2,279,643 discloses a non-rotating spiral which is used for a mail dispenser, but it does not rotate. U.S. Pat. No. 4,969,561 discloses a diary reminder, but it does not have a base with different heights with continuously rotating dispensing device with side walls. See also U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,619,233, 5,070,986, 5,064,092, 4,757,915, 4,844,294, 4,600,119, 1,134,988, 4,312,460 and 2,867,161.